official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Buncombe County, North Carolina
Buncombe County is a county in North Carolina. The population of the county is 238,318. Major roads Interstate 26 Interstate 40 Interstate 240 US Route 19 US Route 19 Business US Route 23 US Route 23 Business US Route 25 US Route 25A US Route 70 US Route 74 US Route 74A North Carolina Highway 9 North Carolina Highway 63 North Carolina Highway 81 North Carolina Highway 112 North Carolina Highway 146 North Carolina Highway 151 North Carolina Highway 191 North Carolina Highway 197 North Carolina Highway 251 North Carolina Highway 280 North Carolina Highway 694 Blue Ridge Parkway Geography Adjacent counties McDowell County (east) Madison County (north) Yancey County (northeast) Henderson County (south) Rutherford County (southeast) Transylvania County (southwest) Haywood County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 84.86% White (202,236) 6.19% Black or African American (14,751) 6.17% Hispanic or Latino (14,704) 2.78% Other (6,627) 12.7% (30,266) of Buncombe County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Although still pretty safe, Buncombe County has the highest rates of Pokemon theft and murder of any county in Western North Carolina, mainly in Asheville. The county reported 39 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.65 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Asheville - 83,393 Towns Biltmore Forest - 1,343 Black Mountain - 7,848 Montreat - 723 Weaverville - 3,120 Woodfin - 6,123 CDPs Avery Creek - 1,950 Bent Creek - 1,287 Fairview - 2,678 Royal Pines - 4,272 Swannanoa - 4,576 Unincorporated communities Alexander Arden Barnardsville Beaverdam Candler Enka Flat Creek Forks of Ivy Jupiter Leicester Oak Park Ridgecrest Sandymush Skyland Stocksville Woodside Hills Climate Fun facts * Buncombe had long been a bellwether county in presidential elections having voted for the winning candidate in every election from 1928 to 2012, except for that of 1960. Since 2008, the county has trended strongly toward the Democratic Party. It swung from a 0.6 point win for George W. Bush to a 14-point win for Barack Obama, and has gone Democratic by double-digit margins at every election since then. This includes 2016, when it voted for Hillary Clinton despite Donald Trump's upset in winning the electoral college but losing the popular vote, losing its bellwether status. It is the only Democratic bastion in western North Carolina. * Montreat is best known for Montreat Conference Center, Montreat College, and for having been the home of the evangelist Billy Graham (1918-2018) and his wife Ruth Bell. * The historic Biltmore mansion is located west of Biltmore Forest. * Portions of Biltmore Forest were devastated by North Carolina's only EF5 tornado to date on April 14th, 2008, which would go on to devastate Swannanoa. * Skyland is the location of Biltmore Park Town Square. * Arden serves as a little retail suburb of Asheville, home to the Southridge Shopping Center, with Lowe's and a Target, along with an Aldi, Walmart, Nintendo World, a few hotels, and some fast food and chain restaurants. * A bit of Asheville's industry is located north of Avery Creek. * In 1820, a U.S. Congressman, whose district included Buncombe County, unintentionally contributed a word to the English language. In the Sixteenth Congress, after lengthy debate on the Missouri Compromise, members of the House called for an immediate vote on that important question. Instead, Felix Walker rose to address his colleagues, insisting that his constituents expected him to make a speech "for Buncombe." It was later remarked that Walker's untimely and irrelevant oration was not just for Buncombe—it "was Buncombe." Thus, buncombe, afterwards spelled bunkum and then shortened to bunk, became a term for empty, nonsensical talk. This, in turn, is the etymology of the verb debunk. Category:North Carolina Counties